


Between Thirst and Affection

by demonsouled



Series: The Women of Castle Dimitrescu [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), RE8, resident evil village
Genre: F/F, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tribadism, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsouled/pseuds/demonsouled
Summary: Adrenaline coursed through Daniela’s veins after the day’s events. She felt cheated that no one died by her hands today. Instead, she was assigned to babysitting a human (who may not actually be fully human). The beast inside her still hungered, she needed to hunt, she needed to feed.
Series: The Women of Castle Dimitrescu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Between Thirst and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, I've never written anything like this before so sorry if it isn't great. I just know someone who gets hot and bothered at the thought of Daniela ..so here we are

_Adrenaline coursed through Daniela’s veins after the day’s events. She felt cheated that no one died by her hands today. Instead, she was assigned to babysitting a human (who may not actually be fully human). The beast inside her still hungered, she needed to hunt, she needed to feed._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The seedy tavern was no stranger to deviants and degenerates, in fact it often housed them. There was an unspoken rule between patrons and service: “no questions asked, and no harm done”. Perfect for Daniela’s wound-up energy. She sits in a dark corner, an animal scoping out potential prey. Her eyes roam the room and eventually fall onto a young server, hair reminiscent of dark oak. The vampire’s gaze hovers shamelessly as the young woman bends over to pick up a glass (though she’s not sure why). Unfortunately, the spilt drink seems to have come from a large oaf seated to the woman’s right. And if the giggles from him and his party are anything to go off of, it was hardly an accident.

“Apologies, love. My head starts to spin around beautiful women, hands get all sweating you see. You just never know…..where they may end up.” The large patron says with a gruff voice while winking at the girl. Daniela rolls her eyes at the pathetic display. The server unsurprisingly attempts a weak smile as she tries to retreat from the situation, only for her to feel a strong grip grab hold of her. The woman tries to free herself without causing a scene.

“Come now, love. Don’t you fancy a little fun-“, the man’s voice is interrupted by a yelp and sounds of struggle. When the woman turns back to take in what’s happened, she finds a dinner knife stabbed through the man’s other hand against the table.

Daniela’s voice oozes sarcasm, “Apologies. You see _my hands_ seem to develop a mind of their own around those who can’t seem to mind theirs.” Sweat starts to form on the man’s forehead as he desperately tries to pull the knife out of the table. His whimpers are music to Daniela’s ears. The once bustling tavern is now silent as all eyes fall on them, the server feels her anxiety start to rise at the discovery. Time seems to slow down. The woman notices the blonde’s eyes full of some sort of mania as she slowly starts to reach for the sickle that hangs off her thigh (finally, a pig who deserves to be slaughtered). But just when Daniela believes she’s found her victim for the night the woman shakes her from her thoughts.

“Wait- Stop. I don’t want anyone dying tonight because of me. I think you’ve punished him enough.” She says in a low hushed tone towards Daniela, experience warning her of how quickly things can go south if a fight breaks out. The hand over the sickle shakes hesitantly until it turns into a clenched fist. Rage fills the vampire at thought of being denied once again (I should kill them all. It would be easy. No one will tell me what to do. I-). The girl notices how the blonde’s breathing has become heavier as she’s lost in thought. The server follows her gut instinct and gently takes the blonde’s hand and leads her upstairs to a separate apartment. Surprisingly, Daniela allows herself to be led (her hands…they’re filled with warmth).

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Thank you for saving me back there. I wish I could say that that doesn’t happen often but well…it unfortunately comes with the territory” The girl says softly while closing the door to the tavern below them. Muffled conversations peak through. Daniela can’t help but think how pleasant the girl’s voice is. (why did I follow this girl? Why did I let her stop me?)

Daniela only eyes the girl, searching for answers in those ocean eyes (why have you brought me here. You fool, you haven’t the slightest idea of how you’ve made my job easier…I could crush your little head between my hands, and no one would ever know). Daniela’s thoughts are once again interrupted by a gentle voice,

. “…..were you really going to kill that man?” The server asks as she sits down on a nearby bed, patting the space beside her, inviting Daniela’s presence.

“Yes.” Daniela answers with no hesitation, placing herself next to the young woman. The girl simply nods at the confession and seems to ponder. Daniela can’t help but notice the girl’s pump pink lips (she’s just a girl. Stop your ogling). The server slightly turns her face away before speaking, “my name is Jo and well…I’d like to repay you if I can.” She says as a blush starts to form, hands gripping the wooden frame. Daniela simply raises an eyebrow at the statement, brutally aware of the girl’s nervous energy.

“I understand if you have no interest in that or in me…” she says with a shaky laugh, trying to lighten the mood. (What an idiotic thing to say, she’s clearly desirable) Daniela is close enough to notice the freckles evenly sprinkled across the girl’s face.

“…perhaps I could give you money, though I’m not very wealthy”, she offers as she assumes Daniela’s stoicism as rejection. (I have plenty of money)

“It’s just….no one’s ever openly defended me before and I noticed earlier you were watching me or at least thought that’s what I sa-“ (I can’t take any more of this dribble)

Daniela takes the girl’s face and roughly pulls her towards her. The girl answers the vampire’s hunger with her own and eagerly kisses back. The beast within Daniela awakens, she pulls away, the girl’s eyes are blown out and her breathing has become more erratic. Daniela chuckles at the sight, clearly amused (very well, human, let’s play your little game). The vampire places a hand over the girl’s chest (Jo’s eyes follow her every movement), she effortlessly pushes her down onto the bed. The vampire swiftly straddles the girl. Daniela leans in and lewdly licks the brunette’s face.

“Look at _you_. Tell me, pretty girl- did you start fantasizing the second I walked into your little tavern?” Daniela’s hands slowly drag down the girl’s body. “Perhaps you wished I had bent you over and taken you then and there. Fucking you in front of all your little patrons. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, my pet?” The girl’s arousal spikes at the vampire’s words.

“yes, I would have let you take me then. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen”, the woman answers earnestly and genuine. Daniela can’t help but be slightly taken back by the confession. (why is she talking like this) The vampire feels warmth in her cheeks. She quickly shakes her fluttering heart and stares down at the doll like face, eye’s filled with desire. She remembers who she is (what she is).

Daniela’s hand slowly makes its way to the girl’s face. Her thumb soothes itself over her cheek until it reaches her lips. The tavern girl lightly kisses it and openly receives it as it enters her mouth. The image sparks electricity through the vampire’s core.

“You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had but now you’re going to make it _all better_ , aren’t you?” Daniela purrs as she gently toys with the girl’s mouth. Jo responds with a slight nod, clearly comfortable with allowing Daniela to take the lead. The blonde flashes the girl a fiendish smile before leaning forward to reclaim her lips again. The younger girl wraps her arms around Daniela, pulling her closer. As their mouths meet, the vampire sticks her tongue into the human. Jo happily reciprocates and slightly winces as Daniela affectionately bites her (wouldn’t want to rip out her tongue yet…I may need it for later). At least that’s the excuse she tells herself.

Heat within the room starts to rise as the women quickly feel themselves being engulfed by their arousal. The beast speaks again, (I need more. I want more). Daniela violently pulls herself back, she aggressively catches her breath as she takes in the girl under her. Eyes dark blue and skin flushed (you’re mine. I’m going to make you mine. Everyone will know who you belong to)

The beast immediately grabs hold of the brunette’s outfit and easily rips it off, the girl doesn’t protest. Jo instead watches in awe as the vampire quickly tears her own outfit off. Small clangs of metal can be heard as the blonde’s weapon and jewelry are thrown at the floor. The brunette looks up at the blonde as if she were an ethereal being. Her hand slowly hovers down the vampire’s body, looking at her as if she were a god to worship.

“You’re stunning, every part of you is perfect.” Jo speaks tenderly. Daniela turns her face away at the girl’s fond words.

(Stop that. Stop speaking like that. You don’t know what I really am. I am a vile creature, there is no grace to be found within me.) Daniela winces at a memory that flashes within her mind, immediately bringing her back to the girl’s comforting eyes. The vampire crashes her lips against the server (you cannot worship me but perhaps I can worship you. Perhaps there we

will both find salvation). Daniela’s head starts to spin as she feels the girl’s nails dig into her back. She hopes they’ll leave marks (I want you to mark me). The vampire slowly starts rubbing her core against the girl.

The girl’s moans only entice Daniela to speed up, the bed thumps against the wall as she roughly grinds against the brunette. In response, Jo’s hands suddenly squeeze the vampire’s bottom and Daniela mewls. The server’s hands plea for the vampire to thrust harder against her. In a swift motion, Daniela puts one of the girl’s legs over her shoulder and lightly grabs her throat. Jo breathes out profanities at the vampire’s carnal instincts.

“Please don’t stop,don’t stop, don’t stop,don’tstop,” the girl pleas desperately, already out of breath as she feels the hand over her throat tighten. The vampire leans down as she starts moving at an inhuman speed. The younger woman’s toes start to curl. Moans and sounds of pleasure fill the air as the vampire gives into the beast, feeling juices run down her thigh as she violently ruts against the beautiful girl. Sweat beading down the blonde’s forehead.

“Use me, please use me, however you’d like, I’m yours.” The brunette breathes into Daniela’s mouth between whimpers as they’re face to face. This is the line that makes Daniela snap. She can’t hold back anymore. The sound of something cracking can be faintly heard alongside sounds of flesh pounding against each other. The intensity starts to make the young girl’s thighs quake and Daniela puts both of her hands around the brunette’s throat (making her eyes roll into the back of her head) and speaks,

“come for me, pretty girl, I **need** to hear you come for me.” All the pleasure built up within the young girl finally releases as she arches her back and violently slams back down while crying out. Jo can’t help but feel lightheaded as she comes down from her high, only to immediately feel a tongue lapping up her juices.

The girl tries to protest as she runs her hands through the blonde’s hair but quickly realizes its futile. Jo winces as she feels the vampire nip at her sensitive lips. The server can’t help but press herself further against the vampire’s mouth as she lovingly eats her (feeling her arousal return).

Daniela happily enjoys the girl as if she were her final meal. As Jo feels her face start to flush again, she attempts a weak retreat as pressure starts to build up within her core. Soft breathing turns heavier as she moans in reaction to the vampire’s tongue. The vampire can’t help but feel slightly embarrassed at how erotic she finds the girl’s sounds – her face is equally as warm as her lover’s. Daniela then starts to feel the girl shake, she strongly holds onto her legs and frantically licks the girl. With another cry, the vampire feels the girl under her shake, tremble and then quickly become slack a second later.

Despite looking somewhat delirious, the brunette still smiles at Daniela as she notices her crudely wiping her wet mouth with her long tongue. Eventually the vampire is interrupted by the server gently pulling her down and their lips meet again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“give me a few minutes to compose myself, I’d like to return the favor”, Jo says in dreamy voice (clearly exhausted but happy). Daniela responds with an eyebrow once again. As she watches the girl she can’t help but gently run a hand through her hair, softly caressing her scalp. Daniela feels hands pull her closer and she wraps her arm around the brunette. Giving herself into the tender moment (I’ve gotten soft). “What’s your name?” She hears a small voice ask. The vampire looks down at the girl in her arms.

“Daniela.”

“A pretty name for an exquisite girl.”

The blonde doesn’t answer but instead eyes her sickle scattered on the floor. (will you think that once you find out what I really am. Will you love the cliché of the girl who was chosen for sacrifice? Whom now sacrifices for her own needs?)

As her eyes roam the room she notices a hole in the wall made from the bed hitting against it. Various emotions fill her and yet she can’t help but feel clean for the first time.


End file.
